


Omega

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Oikawa Tooru entrará en época de celo, lo que le hará recordar ciertas cosas y prepararse para otras.





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyMephista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/gifts).



> Escrito con mucho cariño para Giss <3

 

Bajo el agua de la ducha no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué su biología lo obligaba a ser quien no quería ser?

Suspiró frustrado y cerró la llave, no podía seguir más tiempo escondido ahí, aunque le hubiera gustado; pero seguramente su compañero de cuarto, aquel chico molesto, no dudaría en golpearle la puerta diciéndole que se apurara o que tendría que pagar más de la renta por el uso del agua caliente.

Maldito, siempre se entrometía en dónde nadie lo llamaba, pero al menos le proporcionaba buenos momentos de diversión y le seguía la corriente para todas sus tonterías. Era algo importante.

Salió del cuarto de baño apenas con una toalla, gotas de agua todavía estilaban por su cabello que iba más corto de lo habitual, pero es que el calor en Tokio le impedía llevarlo como siempre. En cuanto dio un paso fuera, se topó con su compañero de cuarto, quien parecía estar a punto de tocar la puerta.

—¿Oya? Pero si el príncipe se dignó a salir de su baño de espumas.

—Jódete Kuroo —le respondió Oikawa.

—Preferiría joderte a ti, pero… —se encogió de hombros—, al parecer no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Y no lo serás ni en un millón de años —se defendió el castaño pasando por al lado de él y empujándolo por el hombro.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Tooru-sama.

Oikawa solo chaqueó la lengua cuando escuchó aquella pulla, Kuroo siempre buscaba molestarlo de alguna forma, y generalmente lo lograba, pero hasta cierta medida, aquellos sobrenombres no le molestaban. Solo le inflaban el _poco_ ego que tenía.

Una vez que estuvo en su dormitorio a solas, revisó el calendario. Faltaba poco para que el inicio de su celo comenzara, así que tenía que preocuparse de ir a comprar los inhibidores y las pastillas regulatorias, de lo contrario no podría hacer nada y tendría que quedarse en su casa por los días que durara su ciclo.

Ser omega era un asco. Lo odiaba. No solo por la posición social que lo ponía en el mundo, ya que como ellos eran los únicos capaces de dar a luz, tenían un valor único, aunque solo fuera para fines reproductores. Lo que odiaba de ser omega era el celo.

Ese estado en dónde era el cuerpo y las hormonas quienes se apoderaban de su autocontrol y en dónde sucumbía antes los deseos profanos y lujuriosos de su calidad de ser. Debía reconocer que el sexo en aquellos días era increíble, sublime y espectacular.

Era por lejos mil veces, no, un millón de veces mejor que cuando tenía sexo en época normal. Su interior se auto-lubricaba, sus nervios estaban mucho más sensibles y expuestos, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y ante el menor estímulo, podía llegar al orgasmo. Claro que con eso también aumentaba la posibilidad de embarazo.

Por eso optaba por la opción que la gran mayoría de los omegas tomaba. Supresores.

Tooru creía que eran el mejor invento del mundo, si bien era cierto que eran un poco costosos, valían totalmente su precio. No solo disminuían su celo y disminuían las posibilidades de embarazo, sino que también controlaban la liberación de hormonas que se liberaban como llamadas a alfas para que se aparearan con él.

Volvió a suspirar y anotó en su teléfono que debía reunir el dinero y comprarlos, de lo contrario tendría que quedarse en casa, encerrado y masturbándose incansablemente hasta saciar su lujuria. No sonaba como un mal plan, pensó, pero eso implicaría tener que faltar a sus entrenamientos, y el entrenador no se lo permitiría.

Al menos aquella semana Kuroo se iría de viaje con la universidad y tendría el departamento para sí solo. Tal vez… podría conseguirse un novio para aquello.

No era mala idea, ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, buscarse novio para aquellas épocas, aunque se aseguraba antes de que fueran betas y así el riesgo fuera menor. Además, no se preocupaba de que, en un impulso de idiotez, calentura o que sabía él, el otro le mordiera y marcara. Aquello era su gran miedo, quedar marcado por alguien a quien no amara.

Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera ser capaz de enamorarse, al menos hacerlo de nuevo.

Se derrumbó en la cama, aun con la toalla en sus caderas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las palmas de sus manos a los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su lugar. No sabía cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo, con solo pensar en él, sintiera como su vida se desmoronaba.

Y todo se había arruinado por su condición de omega. Si ese día no le hubiera llegado el celo de improviso, si no se hubiera quedado a entrenar hasta más tarde, si no le hubiera dicho eso… ahora podrían estar juntos.

Para ese entonces, era cuando entrenaba de más en la preparatoria. Su celo aún no se regulaba del todo bien y era impreciso, por lo que no podía tomar supresores hasta que las hormonas se le alborotaran. Y ese día, fue demasiado tarde.

_Iwaizumi se había quedado por los alrededores para esperarlo y caminar juntos a casa. Debido a que Oikawa no se sentía del todo bien, no fue mucho el tiempo que practicó solo, sentía su cuerpo arder, pero pensó que se había enfermado por la lluvia de unos días atrás que le había pillado de improviso._

_Camino a casa, empezó a desprender las hormonas propias de los omegas, que anuncian el celo a todos los alfas alrededor. Tooru se había equivocado, no era un resfrio, sino que su celo. Varios hombres se acercaron a ellos, claramente con la intención de aparearse con el castaño, pero Iwaizumi tomó el lugar de alfa protector de su amigo y lo cuidó al menos unas cuantas calles más frente a los otros sujetos que acechaban._

_Hajime había nacido con la condición de alfa, pero a pesar de poseer las características y ciertos privilegios o dones de estos, prefería hacerse pasar por uno más de la población, sin levantar las miradas en él; por el contrario, hacía creer que el alfa era Oikawa. Sabía cuánto le costaba a su amigo ser omega y trataba de apoyarlo en lo que más pudiera, hasta ese día._

_Debido al aumento del celo del castaño, decidieron que lo mejor era entrar en la casa de Iwaizumi ya que estaba mucho más cerca. Allí Oikawa podría esperar a que su amigo fuera por los supresores a su casa, o incluso podrían tener dentro de la casa debido a la condición omega de uno de sus padres. Cualquier plan era mejor que estar en ese estado en la mitad de la calle._

_Entraron a la casa de Hajime para luego subir a su cuarto, él rápidamente revisó todos los cajones y botiquines que pudo encontrar, pero no había supresores ni nada que pudieran ayudar a su amigo en ese estado. Estaba a punto de salir de su casa para ir a la casa del castaño para cuando este le agarró de la chaqueta y le pidió algo que, en ese entonces, era completamente inocente._

_—Quédate a mi lado._

_Y así fue como el chico de ojos verdes no pudo resistirse a la mirada chocolatada y se sentó a su lado mientras le abrazaba y lo sentía tiritar entre sus brazos. Aquello había sido el primer error, si es que se podía llamar error a lo que siguió a continuación._

_Por costumbre, Iwa-chan solía acariciar la espalda de Oikawa y su cabellera para que se calmara, como cuando eran pequeños, pero en esta ocasión en vez de calmarlo, le excitaron. Cada vez los jadeos de Tooru eran más fuertes y frecuentes y a Hajime le costaba más aguantar el olor de las hormonas que atacaban sin piedad su nariz y le incitaban a sacar el alfa interior que tenía dentro._

_Hasta que lo inevitable pasó._

_Ninguno de los dos recordaría quien fue el que dio el primer paso, pero en cierto momento ambos se encontraban besando apasionadamente, como si el mundo fuera a acabar. Era normal para dos adolescentes sentir pasión y lujuria en esa etapa de su vida, pero si a eso se le sumaba el celo de un omega, era lava ardiente en su máximo estado._

_Las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, buscando ápices de piel, rasgando la ropa que se interponía en el camino, tocando, acariciando y memorizando cada centímetro posible. Las bocas estaban en un juego intenso, en dónde no podían darle tregua a la otra, en dónde los labios ya se encontraban hinchados de tanto ser succionados, mordidos y besados. Las lenguas estaban a punto de acalambrarse debido a todo el trabajo que estaban realizando en llevar el ritmo del baile y la sinfonía que se estaba llevando en aquel espacio tan reducido, oscuro y húmedo que era la cavidad bucal._

_Todavía eran adolescentes. Todavía no tenían claro qué era lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Todavía no tenían claro sus sentimientos._

_Para Oikawa, era casi lógico y esperable que fuera Iwa-chan su primera vez, y para Iwaizumi era necesario ser la primera vez de Tooru. Sus cuerpos se unieron al cabo de pocos minutos, que quizás luego los dos hubieran querido alargar, pero la impaciencia de la juventud los empujó a ir de forma más apresurada, tratando de saciar los deseos e instintos más profundos que surgían en aquella ocasión._

_¿Cuánto estuvieron en ese estado? Tampoco lo recordarían; el único indicio del paso del tiempo fue la luz del exterior que pasó de ser un cálido tono anaranjado por el atardecer al negro profundo de la noche._

_Pensando que sus cuerpos estaban saciados, al menos de momento, se quedaron tendidos en la cama del moreno, recuperando el aliento y sin decir palabra alguna. Luego de que la neblina de los orgasmos se dispersó de sus mentes, millones de pensamientos les inundaron a cada uno, ambos con preocupaciones diferentes. Ninguno de los dos pensó en que eso no había sido correcto._

_Cuando sus cuerpos ya hubieron descansado el tiempo suficiente, volvieron a amarse de forma desinhibida, libre de toda duda y reflejando el amor que sentían por el otro. Ya no era algo solo carnal, pasional y provocado por las hormonas, esta clase de unión se daba solo una vez en la vida._

_Y así lo creyó Hajime, quien, decidido por todo aquello, además de una fuerte liberación de hormonas por parte de Oikawa, le motivó a morderle la parte de la nuca. Marcarlo. Marcarlo como suyo, para ahora y para siempre. Pasó la lengua por la parte del cuello indicada para enterrar los colmillos que le estaban creciendo en anticipación, no podía esperar para marcarlo._

_Tooru se retorcía y gimoteaba debajo de él, su cuerpo perlado en sudor y su entrada apretando su miembro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y apenas pronunciaba su nombre. Iwa-chan._

_Presionó los colmillos en la suave piel y tragó saliva. No sabía qué tan profundo tenía que morder para que el lazo tuviera efecto, pero temía dañarlo. Cuando al fin se decidió y dio la bocanda para morderlo, Oikawa se retorció debajo de él y soltó un grito de negación._

_No quería que lo marcara._

_Para Tooru aquello no era otra cosa más que el fuego del momento que sentía Iwa-chan, dudaba de que sintiera lo mismo por él y que luego estuviera bien con pasar el resto de su vida con él. Oikawa lo amaba, pero pensaba que Iwaizumi solo estaba siendo víctima de los efectos como alfa adolescente de su celo._

_Para Hajime, fue el momento en que se le rompió el corazón y decidió darse por vencido con su castaño amigo. Creía que estaba siendo claro con lo que sentía por él, al menos con las acciones, pero seguramente para Oikawa, era solo un medio para satisfacer su celo._

_En ese mismo instante, las cosas cambiaron para y entre ellos dos. El moreno lo soltó de inmediato y salió de la habitación. Oikawa se quedó desnudo y lleno de fluidos en todas partes, no sabía si debía vestirse para irse o hacer otra cosa, su celo no había disminuido y ahora lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Al poco rato volvió a aparecer Hajime, vestido y con una bolsa en su mano, se la tiró y el castaño pudo ver que eran supresores y anticonceptivos. Se los tomó y volvió de madrugada a su casa, sin decir palabra alguna entre ellos._

_Al día siguiente Iwaizumi estuvo evitándolo, sin dejar que dejar le diera alguna explicación, intentó e intentó, pero nunca más volvió a hablar con Hajime. Hasta la fecha._

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no notó el momento en que comenzó a llorar, pero sí escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Se refregó los ojos con las muñecas y se levantó arreglándose la toalla en la cintura para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba Kuroo, con mirada preocupada.

—Oikawa, ¿pasó algo?

—Nada que te importe Tetsu-chan.

—Creo que, si me importa. Estabas llorando —le señaló las marcas de las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas—, y seguramente mañana estarás quejándote por lo mal que se ve tu cara, y ¿adivina qué? Yo tendré que ser quien te escuche quejarse.

—Eres un amargado Tetsu-chan.

—Claro, pero no era yo el que estaba llorando, vamos, cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

El moreno lo empujó para entrar a la habitación de Tooru y con total confianza se sentó en su cama, Oikawa suspiró resignado a ello y cuando dio el primer paso para sentarse a su lado, la toalla se le cayó de la cintura, haciendo que Kuroo lanzara un silbido.

—Tal vez no es mala idea que te pongas algo de ropa, aunque tú ya sabes que no me importa verte desnudo, es más, me ofrezco voluntario para ponerte crema en todo el cuerpo.

—Idiota —murmuró Oikawa mientras iba en busca de la ropa que usaba para dormir.

Por algún motivo, todo aquello que el castaño se había estado guardando por tanto tiempo, salió de sus labios. Sabía que, a pesar de la personalidad burlesca de su amigo, este con cosas serias mantendría la compostura y no se reiría de él o lo miraría con el reproche en los ojos. Además, aunque pasaran cualquiera de esas cosas, le daba igual, necesitaba sacarse ese peso después de tantos años.

Cuando terminó de contar su corta historia, levantó la mirada que había mantenido todo ese tiempo fija en sus pies, y como pensó en un principio, Kuroo lo observaba de forma seria; este puso una de sus manos en el hombro del más bajo. Oikawa se le quedó mirando fijamente y volvió a sorprenderse cuando el moreno le abrazó; no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se quedó ahí, quieto.

—Tal vez, solo tal vez, él no era el indicado —murmuró Kuroo cerca de su oído.

—¿Qué tratas de de…

—Que tal vez el destino tenía en mente a alguien más para ti, Tooru —le interrumpió Tetsuro y cuando terminó lo soltó—. Bueno, ya es tarde así que iré a dormir, espero que lo de hoy día no afecte en tu práctica de mañana —sin más que decir, así como entró, salió.

—Nada afecta nunca a mi práctica, ¡idiota! —aunque tenía que reconocer que en esos momentos todo aquello si le afectaba al rápido latido de su corazón.

La noche pasó y con la llegada de la mañana una nueva determinación para Oikawa, definitivamente saldría al mundo y lo haría suyo. No dejaría que esas tontas convenciones sobre ser o no Omega le aprisionaran más. No dejaría que el pasado siguiera atormentándolo. Eso estaba en el pasado y él era un nuevo hombre.

Durante el entrenamiento se acercó a su amigo, con quien había congeniado casi de inmediato en el momento de conocerse, era un chico agradable, de sonrisa fácil, aunque con la misma facilidad se deprimía. Pero superando sus rápidos cambios de humor, era un buen chico; le seguía en todas las tonteras que se le ocurría realizar y además era un buen rematador. Le encantaba levantarle balón y ver como lo estampaba al otro lado de la cancha. Generalmente su nuevo as venía corriendo a abrazarlo y a girarlo por los aires cuando anotaba. Si por algún motivo lo detenían, se deprimía.

Suspiró mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos y concentrados en la ancha espalda de Bokuto Kotarou, el número 4 de su equipo. La verdad es que tenía un buen cuerpo y eso a Oikawa lo encendía; pero tenía el problema de que durante todo ese tiempo, no había logrado que se fijara en él, al menos no como algo más que amistad. Tal vez tendría que intentarlo de una manera más directa.

Cuando el chico de cabello bicolor se acercó a él en las duchas, Oikawa le sonrió con una de aquellas sonrisas ensayadas frente al espejo y que sabía que causaban efecto en quien quisiera que fuera la víctima. Bokuto solo lo miró y parpadeó muchas veces seguidas, como si aquello lo desconcertara y luego le sonrió de vuelta.

Ok, eso no estaba funcionando. Oikawa se le acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Kotarou para volver a llamarle la atención; aprovechando de palpar aquellos músculos que ya quería sentir bajo las palmas de sus manos.

—Boku-chan —le llamó juguetonamente—, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora después del entrenamiento?

—Mmmm no, la verdad es que no —le contestó mientras terminaba de vestirse—, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, ¡eso es maravilloso! ¿quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película? Tengo la nueva sobre una invasión espacial.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso suena genial! Está bien, iré.

—Ok… entonces te espero fuera —le soltó por fin Tooru, quien ya se encontraba cambiado, y salió.

El camino a casa fue agradable, una plática entretenida y muchas risas entre ambos. Ya cuando llegaron al departamento en que compartía con Kuroo, el castaño se aseguró de que este no estuviera allí, por lo que recordaba de los planes del moreno, este no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. Perfecto.

Preparó unos bocadillos y dispuso la película en la televisión de la sala de estar, fue a buscar hasta una manta para que ambos se taparan y ayudara a creer la atmósfera ideal para que el _romance_ fluyera. Se sentaron muy juntos y dentro de poco tiempo, Bokuto estuvo inmerso en la historia de la película. A Oikawa también le interesaba la cinta, pero ya la había visto el día de estreno en el cine.

Cuando ya hubo avanzado bastante la trama, Tooru hizo su primer movimiento, poniendo su mano en el muslo de Kotarou, este tan inmerso que estaba en la pantalla, lanzó un grito y se sobresaltó.

—Boku-chan, no grites, fui yo —le tranquilizó Oikawa.

—Oikawa, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Bueno… porque… quería tocarte —se relamió los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente, haciendo que el chico más bajo tragara saliva.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, Boku-chan, estoy interesado en ti, ¿acaso tú no estás ni un poquito interesado en mí? —le hizo un puchero.

—La… verdad es que… sí… —Bokuto tragó saliva y se acercó un poco a Oikawa—, ¿puedo besarte?

La respuesta del castaño fue un acercamiento y por último el toque de los labios con los del otro. El beso fue bastante húmedo, indeciso y nervioso, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, iba subiendo en intensidad y las manos ya no se quedaron quietas en los costados del sofá, sino que también fueron adentrándose bajo la ropa y degustando la piel del otro.

Algunos gemidos salían de la boca de Oikawa y en un momento dado Bokuto paró para preguntar si es que no estaban yendo demasiado rápido en todo aquello, a lo que Tooru respondió sacándole el suéter que llevaba puesto. Un claro no.

Cuando Kotarou tenía a Oikawa aprisionado de espaldas contra el sillón, con solo ambos vistiendo la ropa interior y disfrutando del cuerpo del otro y de las sensaciones que les estaban recorriendo en antelación al siguiente paso que vendría; la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Tres pares de ojos quedaron mirándose, chocolate, dorados y avellanas.

—¿Oya? Veo que interrumpo algo —Dijo Kuroo para salir del momento con el silencio incómodo.

—Kuroo… ¿no que hoy día no volvías? —le preguntó Oikawa, quien seguía en la misma postura, de espaldas al sillón y con la pierna levantada por sobre el hombro del otro.

—Sí bueno… sobre eso…

—¡Oh, bro! ¿No me digas que terminó contigo? —habló Bokuto quien ya se estaba enderezando y tomando asiento, dejando de lado al castaño que no dejaba de enfurruñar.

—¿Quién terminó con quién? —preguntó más molesto Oikawa mientras imitaba a Kotarou.

—¿No sabías? Kuroo estaba en una relación, pero de seguro que Ts…

—¡EH! Bokuto, ¿qué crees que haces y dices? —lo interrumpió rápido Kuroo quien ya se había adentrado a la sala. —Además, ¿qué haces con Oikawa?

—¡Oh! ¿se conocen? —preguntó algo sorprendido Bokuto, quién parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de ello.

—Sí, lamentablemente somos compañeros de piso —se quejó Tooru mientras se colocaba los pantalones, ya viendo sus planes frustrados.

—El mundo es demasiado pequeño, ¿no lo creen? —preguntó extrañamente animado Bokuto, por lo que los otros dos lo miraron con gesto de duda.

—Bueno, Bo, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde? Deberías irte, además, ya no puedes hacer nada teniendo a tu bro bajo el mismo techo.

—Oh, es cierto… bueno pues… Oikawa —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—, llámame, ¿sí?

El castaño asintió y le tiró un beso coqueto al chico que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, luego se volvió hacia Kuroo, notoriamente molesto e hizo chasquear la lengua.

—¿Por qué regresaste hoy día?

—Eso no te importa, además tuve un presentimiento de que podrías estar en peligro, así que deberías agradecerme, ¿no?

—¿Agradecerte? Bueno, gracias por interrumpir mi relación sexual, Kuroo.

—De nada —le sonrió el moreno—, de todas formas, Tooru-dono, él no te habría satisfecho lo suficiente.

Y pasó al lado de él para entrar a su habitación, pero el castaño le tomó del brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

—Eres un idiota, ¿qué sabes tú? ¿Acaso tú lo habrías hecho? Deja reírme en tu cara, solo estabas celoso de Bokuto, ¿no es así?

—Ja, te aseguro que no tengo nada que envidiarle a Bokuto, por otro lado, te aseguro que estoy muy seguro de todo aquello, algún día lo comprobarás, Tooru-sama, y me pedirás más y más, y yo —se llevó la mano al pecho—, tu humilde servidor, te lo daré.

Le guiñó un ojo como para finalizar la discusión, pero el gesto molesto y altanero de Oikawa le movió algo dentro suyo y bajó la cabeza para robarle un beso al castaño, que tuvo que cambiar su expresión a una de total sorpresa.

Kuroo se rio y luego de volver a guiñarle el ojo, se soltó del agarre y entró por fin a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, suspirando cansado. Luego recuperando algo de ánimo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se incorporó y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche; de allí sacó la caja de inhibidores y supresores de Oikawa, y su sonrisa se acentuó más.

Tooru había cometido un error, no sería la próxima semana cuando su celo llegara, sino que al día siguiente sería cuando sus hormonas se alborotarían. Y eso Kuroo no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo por nada del mundo, incluso había terminado con su novio por ello. Y es que la verdad, se había enamorado de Oikawa desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas y durante todo ese tiempo, esa había sido la única forma posible de hacer que el castaño lo considerara de alguna forma, aunque lo usara para satisfacer sus deseos biológicos, pero Tetsurou sería feliz.

 


End file.
